Úlfhéðnar
Preface The Úlfhéðnar found their roots as the elite body of the Fenrisulfr. Having been prided for their loyalty to the fuhrer of Teutoburg, and later Ásgarðr, they very quickly adopted the role of favourite, being granted an endless budget and many privelidges outside of the law. It has been speculated that these troops were among the first soldiers and followers of Iron Eclipse from before Teutoburg's declaration of sovereignty was given. These members were given the honour of becoming the Old Guard of the Úlfhéðnar. With the continued evolution and reconstruction of internal affairs caused by the inconsistancy of global affairs (largely by the relocation, and renaming of Teutoburg) The Úlfhéðnar quickly lapped the Fenrisulfr and became the primary fighting force of the nation Ásgarðr under the command of the nations Fuhrer. Symbology War Flag]] , in use by the Úlfhéðnar from the encorporation of the Fenrisulfr to January 30th 2008 when the new crest was unmasked by Fuhrer Thomas Njord ]] The name Úlfhéðnar (English Traslation: Berserker) is in the original Olde German tongue used by the people of Ásgarðr it was the name given to many of the most vicious soldiering groups of Viking raiders that had ever been seen in the great lands of the North. Likewise the men of the present day Úlfhéðnar are trained to regard mission above self. Each member is trained from birth through the extensive Lebensborn program to abide by an ultra-nationalistic way of life, and to believe that the only true achievable honour is to die in the heat of battle for ones nation. The Flag is a slight modified version of the peacetime flag, this one altered to include a small Odal Rune in the top left corner. Both flags are black so as to not give away the position of soldiering forces at night. The symbols found on the flag hold the include the Totenkopf, (English:Death's Head), a symbol which at one point was used by all European armies as a symbolic tradition. The Othala Rune, which is from the Odal Rune set, and is a symbol of power, strength, and loyalty to ones kin. In all forms of Úlfhéðnar doctrine, and documentation used by the Nation of Ásgarðr , one will be able to see the atleast one these symbols, most common of which will be the full ÚlfhéðnarCrest (featured on right) which is used by the Úlfhéðnar commanders to officialize written documents. Ásgarðr's Policies Regarding Military With the implimentation of a mandatory minimum 5 years of active military service within the nation of Ásgarðr by Iron Eclipse and beyond that laws which dictate that all citizens of Ásgarðr are soldiers first. The working belief of a true warrior state has been implimented, and various funding, and aid programs been established on the citizens to begin selective breeding, and training so as to create the ideal soldiering nation. These policies have come through with great success, and approval of the public who believes that the only true way to achieve honour, is to die for ones Nation. Currently practiced military policies within Ásgarðr have also allowed for the implimentation of various steps toward the ultimate goal of ethnic purification. The idea of forming genetically superior soldiers, to those present in the rest of the world is one that is looked upon with great anticipation, both by the people, and by their governing powers. In an effort to lower costs of training the Nations military, Iron Eclipse has authorized the use of political prisoners, Rogues, and criminals from the law to be used as opposition forces in Live fire infantry training. The prisoners are forced to role play in various positions, varying from POW, to playing the roles of armed terrorists, and Opposition forces. The films are later analysed by military officials to determine methods to improve tactics. The Ásgarðr government is soon planning on expanding their programs of engineered breeding, so as that those members of the Reich who are diagnosed as being incurably ill by mental defecit,(homosexuals, autistic, psychopathic) can also be used by the military in these forms of exercises. Evolution of a Fighting Force ]] Initial Purpose Iron Eclipse, the first Fuhrer of Ásgarðr is a firm supporter of the Úlfhéðnar, seeing to it that they are given exemplary funding, and training. At present a good portion of the funds allocated by Ásgarðr to the military are being placed into the development of Biological and chemical weapons. These military research programs are close coupled with the Nation of Ásgarðr's policies firm standards on Darwinist breeding theories, and Genetic research. The many programs in practice are in fact the seperate pieces to the much larger Project Aasgard the purpouse of which has been documented as being, "to perfect the Ásgarðr volk, giving them in essence an invulnerability to all forms of biological attacks, be it as minor as inferior breeding partners to as major as a full scale biological warfare." The thesis of this testing is to take the recessive genes which can be found in the current Teutoburgan volk, and transform them into the Ultra dominant genes capable of both overiding and destroying all forms of genetic impurity. Several key national officials have been quoted as saying, " Superior genetics, combined with top of the line training will make us unstoppable!" Should the program prove successful, the population have been debating as to whether or not the program would be accepted by the remainder of the European nations within the alliance of Norden Verein who already prides it's self in being one of the most militaristically advanced alliances within CN. History The Úlfhéðnar began as the most prized regiment within all of Teutoburg under whose roster lay several legions of fully trained soldiers, who were exclusively subject to the best training. (reference picture below), and encouraged rigorously to spread empregnate large groups of state approved women so as to continue their genetic perfection through out the nation. During it's opening phases of creation as a member of the nation of Teutoburg the Úlfhéðnar recieved many declarations and battle honours for their contributions to war efforts of various scales. However with the destruction of Teutoburg and the relocation of the surviving citizens the Úlfhéðnar had little choice but to take on the complete role of the Armed forces within the nation of Ásgarðr Photograph of Teutoburg's Úlfhéðnar in a live fire Infantry exercise against an assembled group of convicts, and political prisoners. Category:Military Forces